A vampire and a Werewolf
by Neo the dual keyblade wielder
Summary: This will be marked AS COMPLETE but if you want me to update review. Cloud Strife, a young vampire, doesn't want to mate with anyone but when he's put into corner he's going to be mated with a werewolf who looks like a certain someone. Read Forever,Okay? if you alerted this story!
1. Chapter 1

Vampire and Werewolf can be mates, right?

Neo: Yes, we're finally making another SEME Leon on UKE Cloud fic.

Neox: This can be seen as a prequel of I Want to Mate with you.

Leon: So who am I?

Neo: The werewolf who attacks a weakened blonde who succumbs to his heat and mates with the wolf.

Cloud: How old am I in this...

Leon: I think about 16.

Neo: Correct about that Leon and you are like I think about 20 or 28 I forgot what I decided. Anyway, on to fiction now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I tell you Nothing whatsoever if the I pDa take it away.

Cloud Strife, a vampire, cute as well and only sixteen at that. But the young spiky blonde didn't want to mate with anyone, which his friends saw as weird. Cloud was trying to wait for right someone to mate with. Well, Zack Fair was off because he mated with the human(Which was okay) Aerith. Cloud was in the forest fighting off everyone who tried to mate with him because it was mating season for him. Again. The young blonde was fighting off Vampires** and** Werewolves, and as he came to a deep spot in the woods he was already beaten up from the fighting.

Cloud's POV

I was really tired from fighting all these stupid people who were driven with heat trying to rape me. God, the heat surrounding me is too strong for me to handle! I hated this stupid ritual that everybody needs a mate. My only love, Zack didn't feel the same way about me so there was no one else I loved more than him. I felt my eyes start to water and wiped them away because I will not show any sort of weakness. Suddenly, my heat clouded my brain and all the air around me. "Oh no! This is...really...baaad." I was starting to pant, struggling to catch my breath I sat near a tree almost feeling faint, with a deep colored blush on my face.

I was about to faint when I heard a growl from a werewolf and then I started to get frightened but my heat made me just spread my legs. The werewolf looked down on me and I tried to back away but the werewolf(These werewolves stand up like humans and walk and run like humans) grabbed me by the chest and started to look me close in the eye, which frightened me because he licked my face. This stupid werewolf was really annoying me, please just go away! "H-help me, please." My heat driven voice told the male werewolf making me feel stupid because I basically gave him permission to fuck the shit out of me!

The werewolf just ripped my pants off into shreds and started to stroke my soft member into life, making me moan in pleasure. The werewolf started to unzip his pants(Werewolves also wear pants in this fic) and let out it's large erection that was going to go straight into me. I was heat driven so I was acting like a little slut that wanted to be fucked really rough. It was so embarassing that I didn't want to remember this but I still did stupid imprint. This werewolf started to play with my body making me even more harder. "Aaah! Stop it! I don't want to do this with you!" I moaned and pleaded as the werewolf caressed my body even more making me blush harder.

I hate this stupid dog. I really do! I was even more flustered when he started to spread my weightless legs and put the tip of his cock at my entrance. It was really painful at first when he started to push the large piece of flesh inside me. "Nngh!" I grunted as I squeezed around the large cock, making the werewolf smirk at how tight I was around him. I was blushing like crazy when he smirked at me because even though this guy was fucking me in his werewolf form, I had to admit even still this guy was frickin sexy, even that scar was a nice addition to how fricken hot his human form might be.

I was groaning as he kept moving his large cock in me. I wanted him to take it out but this stupid Werewolf wasn't taking it out any time soon. I was groaning even harder, that I leaned my head against the tree making myself look even more vulnerable. The stupid werewolf was still slowly thrusting in and out torturing me in my heat driven state. "Ah! Nnngh, god you're soooo big! I want more, why aren't you fucking me hard?" I was so embarassed at what my body just made me say. I hate myself so much. Luckily, the wolf was ignoring my plead and grabbed my hips to make sure I didn't do anything funny. This was really embarrassing, to be man handled by this fucking werewolf who wants my body to suffer. I was trying to repress the urge to moan as the brown, hairy wolf thrusted agonizingly slow into my entrance, but it was really hard to hold back from the slowness and how it was moving inside me.

I was blushing like crazy as he just kept moving slowly inside me. I maybe a vampire, but this was too much pain for me handle from how big and huge this werewolf's cock was. I'm being serious! It's really big! I wanted him to take it out right now but I'm smart enough to know that by the look the wolf's grey eyes he wasn't going to take it out of me. I was feeling myself get closer to my limit, and it wouldn't be long before I was going to cum. The wolf just started to thrust a bit faster as I was still trying to suppress the moans that were trying to fight their way out of my mouth.

Then, out of nowhere the werewolf hits something inside me that makes me moan very loudly. "Oooooh!" I was moaning and I actually felt some drool fall down my lip. The werewolf leaned in on me and licked the drool off my lip making me blush. He started to growl and thrusted harder into my my prostate making me moan like a bitch. I was so drowned pleasure that I started to push back on to the large piece of flesh. I was pushing back so hard that the werewolf changed positions so that I was riding his cock wth all my might. I was drooling and moaning from the pleasure of riding his big erection. The pleasure was so fucking good! The werewolf was grunting at how powerful I was thrusting down on his cock.

I wanted to make him respond so I smirked when I thought up an idea to push his button. I tightened myself around his cock, obviously making him frustrated but he was going to be more frustrated and angry at what I'm going to do. "Come on, you silly mutt. You know you want to fuck me." I teased and made the wrewolf pretty angry which made him start to thrust into my entrance with a lot more power. "Aagh! Yeah dirty puppy you can do it!" I shouted making the wolf fuck me even harder I couldn't even talk anymore and he was still pounding my entrance like crazy. I came all of sudden with a loud moan. The werewolf was almost to his limit because he increased the pace in his thrusts. "Ah! Oh! Yeah right there fuck me harder!" I cried out and even came a second time after the werewolf did a couple more thrust into my tight entrance. I was drooling and it was falling down on my shirt, that was still on my body until the werewolf kissed me full frontal on the lips. Soon after, I felt warm liquid shooting up in my hole and it was a lot of cum, if you ask me! God! It was a bit too much cum because I immediately started to leak but the werewolf closed the distance so I wouldn't leak out anymore.

I was about to faint when I felt pain in my shoulder and saw that the werewolf was marking me. I didn't care at this point and fell asleep in his arms, right before he turned back into his human form and whispered something in my ear. "You're my mate now."

Neo: There it's done. It's finally fucking done.

Cloud: Is this a chapter fic also.

Neo: No I'M NOT CONTINUING THIS I'M MAKING THIS MY FIRST COMPLETE FIC!

Neox: Read and review everybody.


	2. Chapter 2

A vampire and a Werewolf chapter 2

Neo: Alright fine you arrogant reviewers that wanted me to update, but after this you need to read Psycho Kitty's Fic Forever, Okay? if you want to continue reading alright.

Leon: It took this much time for you to decide whether to write a second chapter for this?

Neo: School is no picnic Leon and you better behave or I might make you get raped by Seifer in this.

Leon: *Growls at me*

Neo: Um, or maybe not...

Neox: Oh! We should tell you if you read Forever, Okay? Then you know that we are in the story as well and we have special powers just like Roxas and Sora.

Cloud: So, you guys are Leon's masters.

Neo: Yes, but it wasn't always like because his previous masters were the perverts who we are going to destroy with our powers that we obtained since we are Twice blessed Children(Watched Charmed these themes should be very familiar). I'm going to try not so hard on this chapter so don't expect anything epic except when Neo and Neox rescue Squally Wally from Danger!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Neo and Neox and Reon. On to the fic.**

Squall or Leon as he liked to be called, woke up in the middle of forest alone. Leon turned to his side and saw that his mate, who he had claimed and marked had ran away from him.

"Dammit! I knew this would have happened. Why did I even try to mate with a vampire anyway." Leon said to himself and answered himself. "Oh yeah...because you fell in love with him the first time you saw him you idiot."

Leon was very sad and equally upset that his mate actually ran away from him. He was the Prince of Werewolves and when he was 24 he would get the throne. Right now he was only 20 years old. Well there was nothing else to do but go back home. Leon got his clothes and walked back to the Werewolves tribe which was a fairly large city. The only powerful Werewolves were Leon, Seifer, and Irvine, the two latter being the strongest so they have to train the future King of Werewolves how to fight and protect themselves.

But Leon knew two other werewolves who were abnormally powerful and they were Neo and Neox two Werewolves that weren't just Werewolves because their father was a WhiteLighter or angel if you want to call it. So they were kind of like Hybrids though Leon would rather not say that to their faces because they will throw a fit of uncontrollable rage. Leon just walked to his house when a hand grabbed his arm.

"What the hell do you want Seifer?" Squall asked calmly knowing that his bastard of a master just wanted to get in his pants, so he tried to get out of the bigger blonde's strong grip.

"You know damn well what I want, Squall," The angry blonde whispered as he grabbed more forcefully and then he injected me with a needle of some kind and a moment later I blacked out. The last thing I heard was, "You're ours now, Squall."

Neo and Neox were looking for Leon and they checked the bedroom, the Library, the other library, the third Library, the bathroom, the fourth library, everywhere that Leon would be! So where was he?

"You don't think that Irvine and Seifer kidnapped Squall?" Neox said scared at the thought of what those eyesores could be doing to their best friend. that fear soon turned into livid fueled rage toward the both of the trainers, who were supposed to be training the prince, not trying to make him their tool for higher gain. Suddenly, Neo sensed Squall's energy and this didn't surprise Neo one bit because he remembered his father using this skill to find him when he got lost in Incubus territory. Neo had a smirk on his face. _'Seifer and that fool Irvine think we're just weak feeble little kids huh? Well, why don't we show them our skills Neox.'_ The crimson eyed boy thought mentally to Neox, who had a crazy Cheshire grin on his face at the thought of killing Seifer and Irvine. They then used another power they inherited from their father called Orbing.

Leon was struggling in his bonds that he was tied in as he was sprawled on the bed. Seifer and Irvine were looking at him lustfully and were about to get to their evil deed when blue tiny balls of light appeared behind them.

"What the fuck! What the hell is that light?!" Irvine said as he pointed his rifle to the form that was forming from the light and it turned out to be the twins, Neo and Neox.

"Hey Leon! We're here to represent and save the day and now to unleash all my rage at you, Seifer!" Neo said calmly and used his power of Molecular Inhibition and froze Seifer in place as an ice sculpture. Before Irvine could even shoot his rifle at Neo, Neox did the same hand motion as his twin brother and Irvine also froze, but he wasn't encased in ice like Seifer was. As soon as they freed Leon, he showed a very shocked look on his face from what just happened. Neox then used another hand movement pattern and melted both Seifer and Irvine into liquid like ashes and smiled at his handiwork. They both looked back at the brunette who was still shocked at the spectacle

"Don't worry we'll train you to be best warrior here! I promise you that you will be strongest warrior in existence. Mark my words, because I promise that will happen!" Neo rambled on and on, but secretly he was liking the speech the boy was giving him because if he was going to find his mate, he has to be smarter, stronger, and faster than an average wolf.

"You better." Leon simply stated as he walked with the twins.

"We'll train you in magic as well!" Neo smirked as Leon got stunned at the thought of having to learn magic.

Meanwhile with Cloud...

The blonde sixteen year old ran toward his house at top speed, while the blur everyone houses were going passed him as he ran. As soon as he got inside his home he saw his mother, Ventus(Who is a guy) making breakfast for him. Ventus was a petit blonde, so that meant that he was short, but that didn't bother any of Cloud's family since he has two other brothers who are his "mothers" exact height.

"Oh Cloud! Where were you last night? Me and Terra were worried sick!" Ventus yelled dropping the pan on the stove, which he turned off to avoid the breakfast burning because that happened once and actually nearly burned the house down. The short blonde noticed that his son wasn't wearing anything on the bottom half of his body. Also, he noticed that his son had a mating mark on his neck and he also knew that a Werewolf made the mating mark because none of the vampires that Ventus knew could make a mark like that. The vampire council is not going to like this, not one bit.

"M-mom I was out last night and I my heat just activated s-so-" Cloud began, but Ventus cut him off.

"I think its good thing you have a mate even if he's not a vampire!" Ventus said making Cloud kind of shocked.

"Besides you need someone to look after you since you might be um, never mind," The short blonde said to his taller son.

"Thanks, mom but what were you going to say about me being..." Cloud asked but Ven just went back to the stove giggling. Cloud was wondering what his mother was laughing at and then noticed he still wasn't wearing anything except a blue shirt, so he squeaked and ran to his room in embarrassment. Ven stood at the stove thinking. _'hm, Should I tell him that he better go back to that back to the man who mated him beca__use he's going to be pregnant, or should I let him think everything is normal. Yeah, I'm opting for the second option to avoid any confusion with him because he's probably not feeling very this minute. When Terra gets back he better tell our children about this!' _Ven thought of his brunette husband for a second as he was on a mission with other vampires to look out for the incubus' because royals have been dying.

Neo: There are you happy now you reviewers for the first chapter now this is the final chappy so don't be so picky next time.

Neox: Now read Forever, Okay? Because that's the continuation of this and sorry we were gonna make Squally be raped but we did save him did we not?

Reon: *Comes out of nowhere* Hey NEOX-CHAN!

Neox: I forgot that we are a couple.

Reon: *Hysterically crying* Why would you forget me!

Neo: Anyway, read and review.


End file.
